<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxic by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846013">Toxic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toxic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on cloud nine ever since he and (Y/n) had gotten together. He was so deeply in love with her, and that was most likely the reason why he hadn’t noticed anything was wrong between the two of them until it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/n) had been avoiding him for the better half of the past week, and it was beginning to eat at him. They hadn’t gone so long without contact with one another since they had met in Crownsguard training -- since they had become best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n),” his voice travelled down the hallway of the hotel, causing the girl to freeze. He watched as the muscles in her back and legs bunched up, and immediately knew that she was preparing to bolt. But before she could, the blond reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, (Y/n)?” he asked. She didn’t meet his eyes, preferring to look down at the carpet. Brows furrowing and lips turning downwards in a frown, he tried again. “(Y/n)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s nothing, Prompto,” came her reply. Prompto’s frown only deepened, and his grip on her tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), please. Tell me what’s going on,” he pleaded. He fought to keep the tears from slipping from his eyes, failing when she still refused to meet his gaze. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Prompto rubbed away the tears before pulling (Y/n) into the gang’s shared hotel room. He brought her to sit with him on one of the two beds, keeping his grip on her wrist so she didn’t try to run again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto stared at the girl, occasional tears blurring his vision of her before he would wipe them away. His hand drifted down from her wrist to her hand, twining their fingers together. He unconsciously started to rub circles on the back of her hand -- something he did when either of them needed comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it something I did? Or said? Please, whatever it was, I’ll fix it,” he whispered, his eyes never once leaving his girlfriend. “(Y/n), please, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything, Prom,” she cut him off, and for the first time in ages she lifted her (e/c) eyes to meet his. It was only then that he noticed the tears welling in her eyes as well, which only caused his to fall faster. (Y/n)’s eyes went wide and even more tears slipped down her face. Prompto was quick to pull her against his chest, holding her tenderly as she sobbed openly since they had met years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” he cooed, rubbing (Y/n)’s back as her hands fisted in his vest. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m sorry, (N/n). I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, just stop it,” (Y/n)’s words caused the blond sharpshooter to tense up. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so kind, Prom?” her voice was muffled against his shirt, but Prompto could hear it like she had been speaking in his ear. “Why are you so kind to me? I don’t … I don’t deserve it … I don’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? (Y/n), you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you, any of you,” she continued. “I’ve never been good enough. I drag you all down, I’m too slow to keep up with the rest of you … This entire time, I’ve done </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help you, or Noctis. All I’ve done is hurt you, Prom. That’s all I’ve done … and that was the one thing I never wanted for you …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), you’re not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, Prom.” She spoke quickly, her (e/c) hues like stone as they met his. “Name one time where I wasn’t the only one injured after a fight, where I wasn’t the one who was being left behind. Face it, I’ve stopped progressing as a fighter. I can’t protect His Highness, and I can’t protect you. I can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not since this journey began …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heaviness hung in the air as (Y/n) finished speaking, feeling like it was crushing Prompto from the inside out. His grip loosened and she took the opportunity to disentangle herself from him, standing and going to one of the armchairs set in the corner of the room. He could only watch as she retreated, feeling the pressure on his chest increase seven-fold. Tears once more found themselves dripping from his ocean blue eyes and his mouth hung open just slightly as he tried to comprehend what his girlfriend had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/n) expected Prompto to chase after her, but he stayed frozen on the bed, his eyes glassy as he seemed to be looking through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s finally realizing  just how useless I’ve been…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Although she had been the one to force him to remember, the fact that it was actually happening hurt more than she thought it would. But of course it would -- Prompto was someone very near and dear to her -- and now that he knew, he wouldn’t have need of her anymore. So she prepared, as best she could, for what came next -- for what </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> came next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he moved, (Y/n) was pulled from her musings, and waited with bated breath. He would leave her, she knew. But it never made the pain any more bearable. His movements were robotic as he walked, but not in the direction she had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Those were the blond’s only words as he engulfed the girl into a bone-crushing hug. It was as if he was trying to convey something that words wouldn’t do justice -- and that’s probably exactly what was happening. He was leaving her. He was just going about it gently so as not to shatter her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed into her shoulder, pressing her tighter against his lean frame. “I’m sorry, (Y/n). Had I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was going through your head, maybe I could’ve -- maybe I could’ve helped before we had to go through this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry. I’ll be better this time, I promise. I’ll help you, just please -- don’t run,” as his eyes lifted to meet hers, only one thought ran through (Y/n)’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a man so adept at killing, Prom, you’re eyes … they’re unbelievably soft ...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>